


Future

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Week, F/M, Ficlet, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Don’t start crying now", Allura teased again.“Don’t worry”, Kolivan smiled. “The people of Galra can’t cry.”





	Future

It was over. The ten millennia war was over and the Galra Empire was under heavy reformation. Sure, there were still a lot of dispute coming from the more power-hungry leaders and people trying to seize for more power, but they were nothing that couldn’t be settled down through peaceful talks and diplomation.

 

The Universe finally was at peace.

 

Never in Kolivan’s wildest dreams that they would live to witness this day. They thought they would die without ever seeing the end of their contribution to the Blade of Marmora, to pass along the torch to the next generations hoping that their succesors would be able to dismantle the Empire one day.

 

It was… unreal. Kolivan had been spending the days expecting things to fall apart, but it never came.

 

“Something in your mind?” Allura asked from their side, her voice teasing but gentle.

 

“I could probably make a list. Do you want it?” Kolivan asked back, offering their own teasing smile. She laughed, before taking their hand as both of them walked side by side to the altar.

 

Princess Allura of Altea was supposed to marry Prince Lotor of the Galra by the end of the war, to unite their people together and bring peace.

 

Instead, Allura had refused the arrangement, choosing Kolivan instead.

 

Kolivan had been a mix of relief, joy, and incredulity when Allura proposed to them, and fear too, if the Galran Prince would take an offense to that. But Prince Lotor had thrown his arms up in the air, yelling “Thank  _Stars!_ ” before going to propose a prince of his own choosing too.

 

And now they were going to have a double wedding.

 

Kolivan still couldn’t believe their life sometimes.

 

“Don’t start crying now", Allura teased again.

 

“Don’t worry”, Kolivan smiled. “The people of Galra can’t cry.”

 

There was no reason for them to. Not now. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) guys!


End file.
